The Caring Lover
by Kenziepakka101
Summary: Ron ends up being evil and Hermione's only hope is Draco... This is a Dramione fanficton and I hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe is not mine! It belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 **this is my first story so I hope you like it**

**Chapter One**

One lazy day, Harry and Ginny were in her room watching a Quidditch match in a magical magazine. All of a sudden a loud bang caused them both to jump up. "What the hell was that?" Harry demanded as he opened the door.

"Probably just the wind." Ginny answered.

"Ginny that wasn't wind!" Another bang sounded. "Did that sound like wind to you?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Fine, let's go down and see what it was then." They walked out of the door and downstairs, only to see Hermione and Ron carrying several boxes into Ron's room.

"Oh hey guys," Hermione smiled. Harry looked at them both with a confused expression on his face.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm moving in with Ron." Harry and Ginny turned their heads and gaped at each other.

"You're what?" Ginny exclaimed.

"I'm moving in with Ron…" Harry, still confused, looked at them again.

"Why?" he queried.

"Well, I love Ron and we're both 19, so I think it's time. We can keep each other safe and…"

As Hermione kept listing for her reasons for moving in with Ron, he looked over at Harry and Ginny with a smile.

Ginny and Harry both spaced out, in shock. They jerked back to reality when they heard Hermione ask, "Why don't you two move in together?" Their eyes widened and they stared at each other, blushing, before turning back to face Ron and Hermione.

"Umm, yeah I would move in with Ginny but I am not ready for that yet…" Harry murmured, embarrassed.

"Ok, well, it's up to you," Hermione shrugged as she walked into Ron's room. Yet another bang made the other three jump.

"Can you put them down more lightly? You're shaking the house!" complained Harry as he processed what was happening.

"Sorry! I'm just so excited to move in." Hermione replied, blushing.

"And exactly how many boxes do you have?" Harry continued, looking at the ten boxes already in Ron's room.

"Well, I have two more after this, so I'm going downstairs to get them. Ron, could you please come help me?"

"Sure!" Ron yelled in reply, since Hermione was halfway out of the front door.

"Take this," Ron quickly handed a box to Harry. "Just put it somewhere on the ground, thanks…" he added, rushing away without waiting for an answer. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine!" He walked in and put the box down with a thump. "Let's go," he muttered to Ginny and they started to walk back up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was 10:52 pm and Harry and Ginny were still watching their Quidditch match when they heard Ron and Hermione start to scream at each other. "Maybe we should go down and see what's going on," Harry said worriedly, walking to the door.

"DON'T!" Ginny shrieked, jumping in front of him. Harry stared at her.

"Ginny, what do you mean don't?"

"I mean don't go down there, it sounds personal," she said rapidly.

"They're my friends though, I have to go down there and see what's happening!"

"Just stay here, Harry!"

"Ginny, what's wrong? What's happening?"

"JUST STAY HERE!" Ginny snapped as she locked the door with a lot of spells.

"GINNY! LET ME OUT!" The house felt as though it was actually shaking as Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all started screaming at the same time.

Harry finally calmed down slightly, taking a seat on Ginny's bed. "I don't understand why, but fine. I'll stay here." Ginny took a deep, relieved breath.

"Thank you, Harry."

Still, Ron and Hermione kept screaming until a loud, brutal slapping noise caused immediate silence. The screaming suddenly resumed, even more loudly than before, and Harry leapt to his feet. "Ginny, I have to go now!"

"No you don't, Ron will be fine!"

"Ron might be fine but I think he just slapped Hermione!"

More slapping noises were followed by a massive bang. "I'M GOING NOW GINNY, RON'S ABUSING HERMIONE!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"GINNY WHAT THE HELL, UNLOCK THE DOOR NOW!" Harry was panicking.

"NO!" Ginny screeched back at him, but then everything went quiet….

A moment later, Ron screamed as spell as Hermione stayed silent. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

As soon as Harry heard his best friend's spell, he collapsed in the corner of Ginny's room and started to cry…he knew it was too late.

Then three sudden knocks rattled the door.

While Harry tried to get up, Ginny quickly unlocked the door and slid out before she relocked it so Harry couldn't get out.

But when Ginny had slipped out, Harry had seen a red-faced Ron. As Harry ran up to the door, her could hear Ron and Ginny talking quietly just outside.

"Ginny, it's done. I put her in the Body-bind, let's go."

As he heard them walking away, Harry knew that Ginny had betrayed him and she wasn't coming back. He was stuck in his now ex-girlfriend's tiny room and he couldn't help Hermione…

Then a thought struck him. "Ginny used spells to lock the door, maybe I can reverse them?"

So he managed to get up from the corner, realised he didn't have his wand, went over to the door and kicked it so hard his foot killed him.

Unable to open the door, he limped back to the corner and just sat there as he screamed out his emotions. Suddenly, his phone started to buzz.

"I have my phone, I can call someone!" Harry quickly scrolled through his phone but the only people listed in his contacts were Ron, Ginny, their parents and Hermione.

But then he came across one final contact on his phone. He thought to himself, "He wouldn't help, would he?" but knowing that this was his only hope, he called the number.

"Hello, Potter."

"Malfoy."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"And what makes you call on this fine evening? Another prank call, perhaps?" Malfoy asked sarcastically.

"Look, Malfoy, I really need your help." Harry ignored the sarcasm.

"With what? Besides, why would I help you anyway?"

"I need you to come and and help me and Hermione."

"Psh, why would I help you and that Mudblood? Get that weasel to help help you."

"Ron betrayed us and so did Ginny. And don't call her a Mudblood!"

"Fine, oh overprotective one. What can I do about your problem?"

"Just listen to me. I need you to come to the Weasley house because I am locked in Ginny's room. I can't unlock it because I forgot my wand, so I need you to bring your wand and get me free so we can help Hermione."

"Fine," Draco drawled with with an exaggerated sigh.

They both hung up. Harry still couldn't decide if he could trust Malfoy but in this situation, he had to.

Two hours later

Harry was curled up in the corner, avoiding Ginny's bed. He was very tired and wanted to go to sleep, almost drifting off when he heard the front door open with a creak. He could hear footsteps coming closer, and then there was a bang just outside the door.

The door opened and there stood Draco.

"Thanks, Malfoy," Harry said in relief as he started to hurry down the stairs to the room where he knew Hermione was.

Draco stood there in confusion. "What am I meant to do, and where is Hermione?"

As Draco came downstairs, Harry anxiously replied, "She's in there, Ron put the Body-bind on her!"

Draco's eyes widened. "Weasel did WHAT?" Hearing about Ron's treatment of Hermione killed him. He had gradually developed a strong crush on her and had always respected her, but never showed it due to fear of his father and all the other Slytherins he was surrounded by.

Now spurred on by concern for the poor witch, Draco burst the door open and rushed in, finding a bruised and bleeding Hermione frozen on the floor.

Seeing her condition, he sank down beside her, despite Harry's presence."What did he do to her?" he whispered under his breath, distraught.

Composing himself, Draco turned to Harry. "Call St Mungo's," he snapped, checking her pulse and finding it not as strong as he had hoped. Harry looked sadly at Hermione before sprinting to the fireplace and Floo-calling the magical hospital.

Moments later two Mediwizards had arrived with a stretcher. They carefully levitated Hermione into it and told the boys, "One of you needs to come the hospital with her to explain and make decisions."

Draco lunged forward. "I'll do it!" Before Harry could do more than blink, one of the Mediwizards reached out, placed a hand on Malfoy's shoulder and Disapparated with him. The other followed with two hands balancing the stretcher as it vanished with him.

Harry stood in shock for a few minutes before he got a text from Draco. "Sorry Potter, I think you need to rest and recover. I'll make sure that Hermione is safe and recovers well. She's stable now but she's not awake yet. -D."

Harry was as confused as ever, but he shrugged it off and took Draco's advice, Apparating straight back to his room at Grimmauld Place for a well-deserved nap.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

This is going to be the last chapter from the series.

They appeared in St Mungo's with two consecutive Apparation pops and the two Mediwizards quickly showed Draco where to sit and wait before they hurried off with Hermione, calling after them that she was stable and that she would be fine.

So Draco sat and waited anxiously, fearing the worst despite the encouraging words of the Mediwizards. After a few minutes he sent a explanation text to Potter, remembering that he'd left the man alone without apparent reason. As he continued to wait, he took to checking with a nearby administrator every 10 minutes to see if he could visit Hermione.

Finally the patient witch told him that she could receive visitors now. Draco ran right into the room where she was lying, still unconscious but free of cuts and bruises.

He walked up to her, sat on a chair next to her bed and gently took her hand in his, staring at it as he whispered, "Hermione Granger, you are the cutest, smartest, most amazing witch ever and I love you."

Then he heard a faint "Malfoy?"

He looked up and saw her eyelids half open as she slowly woke up.

He jumped out of his chair with excitement and hope.

Hermione finally woke up fully and stared at him.

She had a very confused look on her face, wondering why he was here.

He instinctively gave her a big hug and she automatically hugged him back, even more perplexed.

"Um, Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"Potter called me to come and help you. By the way, did you, um, hear anything before you woke up?"

"Maybe, Malfoy," Hermione with a slightly disbelieving yet almost hopeful smile, her own repressed feelings beginning to emerge.

"I just want to let you know, what I said is all true and I really do love you. And it's Draco, Hermione." Draco said softly, looking her in the eye with a small smile of his own.

"Well, Draco, perhaps you should take me on a date before you tell me that you love me," Hermione smiled even as she started to blush.

"Ok then, we will certainly have to see once you recover and get out of here." Draco leant in to kiss her cheek, but Harry entered the room and he jumped backward with pink cheeks.

"Uh, did I walk in at a bad time…?" Harry choked, jaw hanging. Draco and Hermione both looked at each other and started to laugh.

Hermione got out of hospital 3 days later and they had their first date….

2 years later…..

It turned out that true love conquered even Draco's fear of his parents and his unpleasant past. He and Hermione eventually married and conceived a child on their honeymoon. Meanwhile, Harry and the Aurors hunted down the Weasleys and sentenced them both to Azkaban, Ron for seven years and Ginny for five. They masterminded and engineered their plan in an attempt to leave Harry and Hermione broken and hurting due to their own jealousy of the two, but it backfired as both their former partners found far more happiness with them gone. Their family and former friends never forgave them. And everyone who mattered lived happily ever after...

This is the last chapter of this series. I think I might make a sequel but I don't know for sure yet. I hope you like it, please review it and favourite it. Also, I did not come up with this, I got an idea from someone's real life story and turned it into a Harry Potter fanfiction. I really hope you liked it and please follow me for more. Thanks to the amazing J.K. Rowling for making the Harry Potter series. And also thank you to my wonderful friend who helped me to edit my first fanfiction. In one more humorous part of the story was something that happened to her and she knows what part lol. Bye!


End file.
